Close Calls
by sheltie
Summary: Charlie and Julie have a secret relationship, but what happens when they try and keep it hidden. Rated T to be safe. Reposted.


**Close Calls**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Mighty Ducks<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: second Charlie/Julie story.**

**A/N 2: reposted with minor changes.**

* * *

><p>"So Jules, what are you doing tonight?" Connie Moreau asked.<p>

Julie Gaffney looked up from her book.

"I think I'll just catch up on my reading," she said.

"Oh come on Jules, that's boring. You should get out more" Connie said.

"I do get out, every time the team goes out," Julie said.

"That's not the same Jules. Come on, live a little. Guy is taking me out tonight," Connie said with a smile.

"That's nice for you Cons, but you know I don't have a boyfriend" Julie said.

"That's another thing. You need a boyfriend Gaffney. I mean you dated Scooter a little, but that fizzled out and you haven't had a date since" Connie said.

"I'm focusing on my education more than dating right now" Julie said.

Connie sighed in frustration. She was going have more words with her friend, but she didn't want to be late.

"Fine, I'm going, but when I come back we're going have a serious talk missy" the eldest female Duck said.

"Yes mother" Julie teased.

Connie huffed though she had a smile on her face and left.

Julie sighed and turned a page in her book. She was wearing her lounging clothes, which consisted of big grey sweatshirt that covered a tank top with a pair of baggy grey sweatpants to match. She read for a good solid hour then she heard a knock on the door. She sighed got up and opened the door.

"I heard you were alone tonight?"

"Yeah, and what of it?" Julie asked.

"Well I thought you'd like some company?" he asked.

"Why would I want company Conway. I have a good book to do that" Julie teased.

"I can do things books can't do" Charlie said with a smirk.

"Oh and what's that?" Julie asked coyly.

Charlie leaned in and kissed Julie. Julie wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck and pulled him inside. Charlie kicked the door shut and they moved to Julie's bed. Once on Julie's bed they made out even more.

"So, am I better than any book?" Charlie asked in between kissing Julie's neck.

"God yes Charlie, you can replace my books any time" Julie purred.

Charlie smirked inwardly. He made the cat lady purr. But he continued his assault on Julie's neck. The two have been going out secretly. Why secretly? Well it's not that they didn't want their friends to know, but it was kind of nice not having the whole team about your relationship.

"Charlie" Julie moaned.

"Yes Jules?" Charlie asked stopping his kissing.

Julie didn't like that Charlie stopped, but knew that if she didn't then they'd go farther than she really want to go right now.

"Can we slow things down a bit?" she asked hoping Charlie wouldn't be mad.

"Of course Jules, you know I love you and I'd never do anything to make you uncomfortable" Charlie said smiling at her.

Julie was relieved. She loved how Charlie was so understanding and respected that she wanted to save herself for marriage.

"So now what can we do?" Charlie asked.

"Well Connie won't be back til late knowing her dates with Guy" Julie said.

"Jules, you only know when Connie and Guy's relationship in the good times, but let me tell you that things can change quickly with those two" Charlie said.

"Oh" Julie said.

"Yeah, Connie and Guy are the Ducks' great soap opera" Charlie said rolling his eyes.

"Really, how come I don't know this?" Julie asked.

"Because you need to see it to believe it" Charlie said.

Julie just nodded. Since becoming a Duck at the Goodwill games she had witnessed things that were truly amazing.

"So Connie and Guy go through a cycle of some kind?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's the best way to describe it. They get along, then fight, break up, then get back together again" Charlie said.

"Wow, why do they keep getting back together?" Julie asked.

"Because I love him"

Charlie and Julie jumped when they saw Connie standing there.

"Cons, I thought you'd still be out with Guy" Julie said feeling her heart beat calm.

"Was, but then the jerk made some stupid comment and we had a fight" Connie said.

"Oh great" Charlie sighed.

"So what's going on here?" Connie asked eyeing her two friends with a suspicion.

"Oh, well Charlie came by to ask a question about an assignment we had" Julie lied.

"Really, how come he didn't just go to Adam since that is who he usually goes to?" Connie asked.

Julie turned to Charlie hoping he had an excuse ready.

"I totally forgot about Adam and went straight to Jules since I knew she would know" Charlie lied.

Julie sighed inwardly. They were safe.

"I don't believe a single word Conway" Connie said sternly.

Charlie gulped. He knew he was in big trouble when Connie didn't buy his lie.

"Now I want to know what is really going on you two and I won't give you a moments peace until I find out" Connie said folding her arms.

Charlie knew Connie was serious about this. She was prepared for an all out war if need be. Julie glanced at her secret boyfriend hoping he had a way to handle this. Sure she knew Connie pretty well since they met in California, but she wasn't up to par with knowing Connie Moreau like Charlie.

"Cons, nothing is going on between us. We're best friends, teammates. Like you and I" Charlie said.

Connie eyed both of them and saw how close they were sitting next to one another and that this was bull. She and Charlie never sat that close to one another. Heck, if Charlie and Julie were sitting any closer Julie would be sitting on Charlie's lap.

"Nice try Conway, but you'll have to do better" she said.

Charlie ran a hand through his hair as he thought of a way to distract Connie. That's when he had an idea.

"What kind of comment did Guy make that got you so angry?" he asked.

"That jerk, he was being is typical idiotic self and made a comment about one of the waitress" Connie said.

_Bingo_ Charlie thought.

"Come on Cons, I bet it wasn't that bad" Julie said.

"Jules, he said that one of the waitress' butts was fine looking" Connie said.

Julie winced.

"Okay, I spoke too soon" she said.

"Cons, you know that Guy has a tendency to sticking his foot into his mouth, but he always makes it up to you" Charlie said.

"Well he better have a grand gesture ready because that's what it's going to take" Connie said folding her arms.

"Yeah, well, with that I better go since Guy will probably want to talk to me" Charlie said.

Charlie got up gave one last look to Julie that meant he was sorry. Julie nodded briefly to let him know she got the message.

The rest of the night Julie had to listen to Connie rant about Guy. She rather be making out with Charlie more, but sadly that won't happen for a while until they could get some alone time.

/Scene Break/

The next couple days was exhausting and annoying for all the Ducks. With Connie and Guy on the outs this created tension in the group. Thankfully the veteran members knew how to deal with this. Julie and Charlie were more stressed since they had to help the ones who created the stress. This meant less time with one another, which they craved.

They got a small moment during a break between classes. Julie had a free period as did Charlie. They met in the library in a secluded area.

"We've haven't a moment alone since this whole thing started" Julie said with a sigh.

"I know Jules, I miss you" Charlie said grabbing the belt loops of Julie's pants pulling her closer to him.

"Mmm, we have to make up for lost time" Julie purred.

"Yes we do" Charlie said, his eyes darken with lust.

Julie leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Charlie. Charlie snaked out his tongue and Julie opened her mouth to accept the welcome visitor. They made out for a few minutes until they heard a sound and pulled away from each other til they were a safe distance way from one another.

Around the corner came Adam carrying a load of books.

"Hey guys" he greeted.

"Hey Adam, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, I have a big paper that's needs to get done and also a report to do too" Adam said.

"Right, that history report" Charlie said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, I've gotten half of it done" Julie said happily.

"I sort of need to start" Charlie mumbled.

"I can help you out" Julie said quickly.

"Really, I'd like that" Charlie said.

Julie nodded. She needed an excuse to be with Charlie and she knew he was thinking the same by the smile he was giving her.

Adam was looking at his two friends and teammates with an odd look. He had a feeling he had missed something, but couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged it off since he didn't think it was important.

"Well I better get going" he said.

Julie and Charlie both said their goodbyes and watched Adam leave then they let a sigh of relief.

"That was close" Charlie said.

"Yeah, thank goodness we weren't so lost in our actions" Julie said.

Charlie nodded.

This ended their moment since they knew they couldn't risk it. So they gathered their things and Julie began helping Charlie on his history report.

/Scene Break/

A couple days later after a hard practice Charlie and Julie were the last on the ice. The other Ducks and Coach Orion had left. Charlie wanted shot some more goals and Julie stayed behind to help him.

"Come on Conway, is that the best you got?" Julie taunted.

Charlie glared at his secret girlfriend then took the puck. He glided down the ice moving the puck as he went. As soon as he got close he shifted hoping that his movement would cause Julie to feint. It worked and Charlie scored.

"Yes, I did it" Charlie crowed.

"Well done Conway, you scored against your girlfriend" Julie said.

Charlie skated up to Julie.

"Come on Jules, don't take it so hard. You're still the best goalie ever" Charlie said.

Julie took of her mask only for Charlie to swoop down and kiss her.

"Charlie we can't, someone might see" Julie said pulling away.

"Jules, there's no one, but us here. Varsity is out on an away game. Coach is gone and the other Ducks are off doing their own thing far away from here" Charlie said, "besides we haven't had much time together."

Julie sighed. Charlie was right. Though they did spend time together it was usually with the other Ducks and that meant they had to keep their hands to themselves. So she relented and leaned into kiss Charlie. Neither cared that they were sweating from practice since it was a bit of a turn on to the both of them. They kissed for a while with their sticks and helmets on the ice abandoned. A sudden noise broke their connection.

"Damn, who is this time?" Charlie muttered.

Coach Orion came in and saw two of his players still on the ice.

"Conway, Gaffney, what are you two still doing here?" he asked.

"Just getting some more practice time in coach" Charlie said.

"Okay, why are you here Gaffney?" Orion asked.

"To help Charlie coach" Julie said.

Orion nodded. He didn't mind his players training a little extra since they were the team to beat. In fact he might suggest this to the other Ducks.

"Okay, carry on" he said then left.

Once Charlie and Julie knew for sure that their coach was gone they left out a the breath they both were holding.

"That was very close" Julie said.

"I know" Charlie said.

"Come on, we better go before who knows who else shows up" Julie said as she gathered her things.

"Yeah, right behind you" Charlie said.

/Scene Break/

A couple days after the what happened on the ice Charlie and Julie decided to be more careful. They already had three near slip ups and they didn't want anymore. So they kept their hands to themselves and acted like the normally would with their friends. But inside it was killing them. They yearned for intimate contact.

"I don't know much longer I can hold out Jules" Charlie whispered.

"We got hold on Charlie, we can't afford another one" Julie whispered back.

Charlie and Julie were with the Ducks after another victory. Everyone was celebrating. Well, everyone except the aforementioned couple. They sitting with their drinks whispering to one another while the rest of the team partied.

"Jules, you don't have any idea how much I want to kiss you right now" Charlie hissed.

Julie closed her eyes. She knew what Charlie was feeling. She missed Charlie's lips on hers. His hands on her body. But she had to be strong. They couldn't afford another close call.

"I know Charlie, we'll wait until everyone falls asleep. Then we can have our time" she said.

Charlie nodded though he wasn't happy with the plan at the moment.

The party lasted late and when the final Duck went to bed Charlie and Julie were the only ones left. The volunteered to clean up so that they wouldn't get into trouble later. None of the other Ducks argued with them since they were tired.

Charlie and Julie did do some cleaning so that they'd have an alibi. But as soon as they were sure that the rest of the team were asleep the hopped back on the couch. Their lips mashed into each other with hunger.

"God I've missed this" Charlie panted as his hands traced Julie's bare arm.

Julie shivered from the contact, but pulled Charlie closer so she could feel his body against hers. Charlie moved from Julie's lips to her the rest of her face peppering kisses. Julie mewed at this. This got Charlie to grin. He loved the sounds he got Jules to make. Julie's hands weren't idle during this as they made their way under Charlie's shirt and caressed his abs and toned stomach.

"Jules, you're driving me crazy" Charlie groaned.

"Gotta take the good with the bad Charlie" Julie said with a grin.

"You want to play dirty, I'll play dirty" Charlie said.

He bend down and began licking and sucking Julie's neck since he knew she was real sensitive there. Julie gasped and moaned as Charlie's mouth went to work. Her hands left his body and fisted his hair.

"Oh Charlie" she moaned.

"Jules, Charlie?"

The voice got the couple to spring apart and they turned to see a sleepy eyed Connie looking at them.

"Cons, what are you doing up?" Charlie asked.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd help you clean up" Connie said rubbing her eyes.

"Cons, you don't have to. I know you're really tired from the game" Julie said.

"No, no, I can't sleep so I might as well do something" Connie said shaking her head then started picking the empty cups littering the floor.

"Alright" Charlie said with a sigh.

He got up and began cleaning with Julie following him. Both of them were quite disappointed that their one true moment was interrupted. It took them all an hour to clean up the whole place and when they were done Connie yawned big.

"I'm going back to bed. See you two in the morning" she said and wandered off.

Charlie and Julie said their goodnights to Connie and waited with bated breath. As soon as they knew they were totally alone they let out a breath.

"That was a close call" Charlie said.

"Yes it was, now where were we?" Julie asked with a coy smile.

Charlie smiled back and the couple walked back to the couch for some unfinished business.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: that's the end of my second Duck story. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
